Less
by TheVeryCheesyAuthor
Summary: They were all dead. Who's fault was that? Naraku. Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Kagura, Kanna, and Shippo, were dead. They weren't moving. Here stands Kagome, the Shikon Miko. A new school, a new adventure, and meeting old friends and foes alike. A new future awaits her, as she goes on to the Dark Tournament and starts a team.
1. Hopeless

This is gonna be my first REAL story here. NO Additional Characters, Only original characters. My own plot later on.

This will be based off after Kagome's journey to the Feudal Era. Let's say about two years.

**Prologue**

Kagome's power pulsed through her veins. She looked throughout the battle, exhausted. They were finally done with that sorry excuse of a hanyou. She smiled, slowly. Why was it her? She didn't deserve this treatment.

Every where was littered with beautiful dancing red spots, splatters with paint. Faces of evil demons that did that thing's bidding.

Sango and Miroku looked so quiet and peaceful, sitting under the sakura tree, with beautiful red pools around them. Shippo, had saved his last breath, jumping up and down to go in front of her, reaching for the light. He, just got his memories back. He was the legendary Youko Kurama. At first, they all laughed, but then, they got closer and closer to the truth.

Inuyasha was hugging his mate, Kikyou, until the end. They looked so emotionless and quiet, it was like a dream. Kagome looked to her left, promising them she would leave her heart for them.

On her left, was Kagura and Sesshomaru, they had died confessing their hearts for each other, when Naraku stabbed both of them. Pity, they made an excellent couple.

Kanna, had finally saw freedom, she soared like a bird, dropping after a red waterfall poured from her heart.

On her right, Koga and Ayname, were fighting for each other's safety. No, she would never forget their arguments.

Kaede, trying to heal everyone, had been to tired to fight, had a hole through her stomach,

She stared ahead, it was that thing. Naraku was the only one deserving to died. Kagome tried to get up. No, she would think of what happened. First of all, Naraku killed her friends, the ones she only trusted her secrets with. Second of all, nothing would be okay... Ever again. She had killed Naraku with one last burst of energy feeding it with all the pain and anger she had suffered.

Then, Kagome had met a sympathetic Midoriko. She wanted to cry all her anger out in front of her. No, never would she sob again. Instead, silent tears glistened in front of her face. At the end, she had a cursed gift. Kagome didn't want to be the oh-so-powerful miko. She didn't want to be a stronger demon than even Naraku or Sesshomaru was. Why did she receive pity and a higher status than the legendary miko? The twist? She was a kitsune miko, a Forbidden in fact. This would be soon gossiped spread, and Kagome would be feared and mentioned.

Kagome, knowing what to do, gathered up Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's sword, took Inuyasha's necklace off, and looked around.

There was nothing left to do. She had to pay the price. She would leave the second home she ever had in her lifetime. Kagome looked backed before ever jumping down the well, yes, she would miss this place dearly.

_Goodbye._

She jumped, the well pulsing a crimson instead of its brilliant power happy blue. The well, knowing its mistress was done with its doing, the jewel, and her job. It sealed away all the swirling pain and magic, and the other world from Kagome.

"Mom... I'm Home..." Kagome yelled, or tried to, before gasping out at her unknown injuries.

She limped to the shrine, pausing at a damn note on the fridge from Souta. Her sight was getting blurry, something about her grandfather died, them moving into one apartment with some people, Kagome owning the shrine...

"Ugh..." she let a rugged grunt escape from her mouth.

It hurt so much, not having enough energy and having several holes in her body. She tried to heal herself, leaving the minor injuries there.

Kagome quickly prepared an energy drink, drained it and collapsed for this 'magic' drink, as Sango would say, to effect her. Immediately, she felt better more livelier.

Dishing out her tea bags and flushing hot water, she prepared tea for her unknown 'guests'. She sighed to herself, healing herself rather quickly, and looking at the condition of her battered clothes. No this wasn't the way to invite a guest in to her house.

Going upstairs, she looked through her clothes.

Ever since a year ago, her wardrobe changed. All the cute stuff was gone. She had miko clothes, armory, and robes hidden under her modern era clothes. Most of them were jeans, skirts, tees, and crop tops. Quickly, she fit on a pair of super skinny faded jeans and a sky black tight tee. Next she put a pair of black rose earrings and wore Inuyasha's fanged necklace.

Kagome touched it tenderly. Memories came rushing at her.

_"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked her, sitting by the fireplace._

_"Yeah Inuyasha?" Kagome replied, ready to wash the dishes._

_"Won't you ever take my necklace off?" he asked, cautiously._

_"One day Inuyasha, one day..." Kagome replied to him, softly to not disturb Shippo that curled up around her._

_Another Flashback_

_"HENTAI!" Sango screeched as Miroku went unconscious._

_"How many times was that Shippo?" Inuyasha asked Shippo rudely._

_"Just for your information... It is..." Shippo added another tally mark to his piece of 'How many times Miroku gropped Sango' paper, "Six thousand five hundred eighty- nine. By the way, your mean. MOMMY! Inubaka is being mean again!"_

_" Inuyasha!" Kagome screeched at him._

_"Y-Yeah?" Inuyasha asked, ears flattening._

_Kagome sighed, "Don't ever do that again."_

_"O-Oh okay... Why didn't you 'sit' me?"_

_"Just promise me you'll never hit or bully Shippo again."_

**_Ring!_**

"Hey girl!" Kiekio shouted through the phone to her old friend. "Wait, let me get Botan and Yukina on."

Every since seven, Kiekio and her had been best friends. At the tender age of thirteen, they were separated. Now, Kagome was going to her new school, Sarayashiki Junior High. Yukina and Botan officially transferred there. Kiekio's boyfriend was there. Yukina's twin brother and his 'bestie' was going to transfer there. Yukina's lover was there. Botan, well, was Botan. They shared their demon secrets, and anything else.

"Are you ready to rehearse? I mean for our new band Kagome, 'Power Happy'?" Botan asked.

"Totally. Listen, I'll tell you why I named this band, 'Power Happy'." Kagome said." It's because of all the pain, love, and loss in the Feudal Era." From then on, she told them of her journeys and deaths.

" My wish was... For anyone innocent killed by that bastard to relive. I know... I'll cross paths again with them. Come on, let's rehearse! The concert is next week on Saturday!" Kagome said to her concerned friends.

" Well , uniforms on!" Kiekio joked.

"See you in thirty minutes!"Yukina said.

"See ya!" Botan and Kagome chirped.

Kagome picked up her 'uniform'. It was skinny jeans the color of her eyes with a pink and purple gradient tank top. The tanktop had black rhinestones representing the picture of a ebony silver fox, her. On colder days, she would have a tee exactly the same. But today, was warm out there. So, she fit on their trademark black and silver fingerless leather gloves, curled and dabbed pink eyeshadow, and wore her accessories.

'Perfect.' she thought, and off she went to rehearsal.


	2. Not so Friendless

** Mistress of the Darkness Katana -  
**C.N. you please explain the whole shippo, youko think it's kinda confusing me. I get Shippo becoming youko further along but him looking his memories and turning out to be Tokyo when I've always seen him sooooo small and cute is confusing. Other than that I loved the story please update soon please:)

**Reply- **I restarted the story.

**Chapter One**

"Hey, sweetheart." a smelly guy ran up to her, followed by his pathetic cronies.

"Move."

"Why don't we have some fun. Eh? Boys?" the boy said.

His aura was muddy and stained black from all his street dealings. Kagome, seeing it as a threat, punched him.

"Ow... The little girl has to pay, doesn't she?"

"No."

Kagome, knowing what he would do next, dodged, and kicked at him, earning a sweet crack. The cronies, immediately afraid scattered.

"You will never mess with me again, understood?" Kagome hissed in his ear before letting him go.

Four guys stared at her. The skirt revealed a well muscled and tan legs.

Yukina spoke up, "Hey Kagomei, join us.'

"Okay!" Kagome chirped before walking to school with them.

"Wow! You beat one of the toughest guys! " Kiekio exclaimed.

"Thanks!" Kaogme chirped. "Come on, let's not be late, right?"

"Yeah! " Botan said, giggling.

"Totally!" Yukina answered.

"I agree!" Kiekio said.

Once they were there, students stared at the new school chick.

"Hey you know where's the office?" she asked Kiekio.

"Right this way!" she said leading Kagome.

Kiekio had to leave for class.

"Excuse me, I need my schedule. " she asked the secretary.

"Name?"

"Higurishi, Kagome."

"Here." the secretary said in a bored tone. "Have a wonderful day..."

"Okie Dokie."

First class... Japenese legends just... Great.

"Hello, my name is Kagome Higurishi and I'm the new student." she said to the teacher.

"Hello Kagome, have a seat we are learning about the Shikon No Tama."

The boys drooled and had hearts in their eyes. Girls whispered in envy. She choose a seat in front of Yukina.

"The Jewel of Four Souls, also known as the Sacred Jewel, Shikon No Tama, or Shikon Jewel, is a powerful marble-sized jewel which grants whoever possesses it with immense power. Shikon, is formed from the Japanese words, 'shi' meaning four, and 'kon' meaning soul. In the series, only a few, can sense the presence, or 'kehai', of the jewel and its shards. Anyone know anything else? Kagome?" the teacher asked the half bored to death class.

"The jewel had come into existence during the Heian Period of Japan by the battle of the great priestess Midoriko and a strong and powerful youkai. She was able to seize the souls of youkai and purify them, this power coming from having a positive balance of the four souls within her heart, and in a time of many youkai ravaging the earth those who possessed spiritual powers such as hers were considered to be as powerful as one hundred samurai. Her spiritual power alone paled that of any other person alive, and it was said she could purify and destroy ten youkai at once. Her final adversary and the one that claimed her life was created by many youkai joined and anchored within the evil heart of a human who secretly lusted for her, similar to how Onigumo loved Kikyou and created Naraku." Kagome took a breath, and continued,

"After seven days and seven nights of fighting, Midoriko realized that she would be unable to fight off the youkai, and as she was drawn into the creature's massive jaws, she seized the spirit of the youkai and bound it within her own with the last of her power, killing both of them and creating the Shikon Jewel, which burst from her chest. Within the jewel, her soul and the souls of the youkai she bound within it still battle on. The state of this battle is influenced by the person who possesses the jewel." she ended.

Everyone looked impressed at her knowledge.

"Wow! Kagome you are free from tonight's homework. Write a whole document about the Shikon. Dismissed." the teacher said.

"Wow, Kagome you know a lot." some people said to her in the hallway.

"Kagome, what do you do to your hair and lips? Tell me!" some girls begged.

The boys pushed to her. Girls grabbed at her.

"Enough!" Botan shouted. Everyone backed away from the blue haired spirit.

"Next up is Phyiscal Education..." Kagome sighed.

"Alright, today, we are running five miles in fifty minutes! No whines. No excuses. Do it or you fail this class!" the coach shouted.

"Get ready... Now!" he yelled at the poor shivering students.

For the next fifty minutes you could hear huffing and panting. Yukina, Kagome, and Botan had to pretend they were like normal fast humans. They finished in twenty four minutes when they could've finished in five or less. They weren't even sweating, they had only pinched their cheeks hard and poured water down their head. Kiekio, on the other hand finished in thirty five minutes. The rest was forty or above.

"I see we got some athletes here." the coach nodded in approval at them.

"You guys cheated." Kiekio said jokingly to the demons.

" Sorry..." they said, lowering their heads.

"It's fine! It's a joke!" Kiekio said, with bright happiness.

"Thanks!"

Next thing she knew she was a school legend, athlete, awesome, and smart.


	3. Bless

Vote for your pairings!  
Any Questions?

I NEED A BETA.

**Chapter Three**

" So do you think Kagome remembers you.. I mean us?" A red head asked a demon with flowing long silver.

" I haven't seen my imouto long, but remember, it's only been a few days for her. We must track her and tell her.. Or else.."

" Ku.. Ku... Ku... " A voice echoed in their heads.

" We must tell her now! Before he catches us... I wonder how they are.." the read head replied, walking toward his pale silver BMW.

"Yes, we outlived them all, except Kagome... Even my brother has died from the 'accident'." the taiyoukai sighed, and got into the car.

" Poor Kagome, alone in the tournament, at least we can help as the judges. Curse it!" the red head said, stepping into the car.

**Back to Kagome**

' Should I really tell them about my dream...?' Kagome pondered, thinking about her dream, during geography class.

_Dream World_

_"What? Where am I?" Kagome asked, panicked._

_The area was filled with blood and spiders, a soft mist of red rolled through, and evil cackles were heard from all the directions._

_"Dear Kagome, there is a great evil coming. You must form the Band of Four... And defeat him, the ones you've met will see you again, and help you, either friend or foe." A melodious voice said._

_"Midoriki?"_

_" Ye, child, it is us..."_

_" Us?" _

_"You will see soon."_

That was when she woke up from the dream, sweating all over. What did she mean by Band of Four? What did she mean by him... It couldn't have been Naraku could it? She sighed. Life was confusing. She was just supposed to be an average, bright, and cheerful girl. Not a ruthless, cold, and merciless purifier. Band of Four? Did she mean Power Happy? Well... This was going to be confusing.

Wherever Kagome walked, she saw signs. Sometimes, the leaves were blue, and frosty. It was summer! Why! It reminded her of innocent Yukina. The grass withered and blackened into a smile. Ha. Irony, just like Botan. She saw smiling school girls in blue skirts with short hair on many posters. Some looked just like... Kiekio. What?

At least, she figured out two things. We were the Band of Four, and Naraku and a couple others are back.

Joy!

" Hey. I-" Kagome whispered to her friends in class.

"Kagome, we had the weirdest dreams." Yukina whispered, her face pale.

" And Mother Nature is making scary stuff all around." Kiekio gasped out.

" The portal whispered to me." Botan said, " That's really bad."

" I know. It's-" Kagome began.

" Girls! I expect to see you in class!" Ms. Shirori said sternly, but with her eyes twinkling.

'I've always thought she was weird,' Kagome thought.' I've seen her somewhere before... Now to think about it, she had silvery hair, magenta eyes with gorgeous red lips, she seemed childish too. That's it! Why didn't I notice before? Shoiri the Bat Demon! Stupid Kagome, she had left the scents for you.'

Kagome waited impatiently, and when the students were out, she ran over and hugged Shirori.

"You've grown so much, Shiori!" Kagome said, in front of her friends.

"Hurry, we have no time, he will find us." Shirori muttered in Kagome's hair, "Ready, girls?"

"Yes!"

A blinding light appeared in front of four boys. They thought, ' What was that? Probably a broken wire from that dead light bulb... I need to tell them about the Dark Tournament.'

_At Shiori's Dimension_

" Whoa..." was all the girls could say, while Shirori chuckled, " It's my dimension."

There, their sensei was dressed in her old white kimono, having aged little.

Kagome was reverted to her true form, eyes staring directly at the cat circling between her legs, purring. It was strong, young, muscular, and gorgeous. It had long, black fur so intense it was like looking at a shadow. The white stripe was at its tail, so pure white, it was blinding. The eyes looked at her with luminous curiosity, it was white on one side and black swirled in it. The pupil was obsidian black. It went opposite for the other eye. She guessed it as a forbidden, or a ying yang. There was a dark glow around it, scaring off shadows, and scaring off the light.

Kagome was still had her blue eyes, but it was staring to become lighter and darker at the same time. Her hair grew, longer and longer, and ears popped on her head like a neko cat. Her tail was tipped with a flash of blinding white, and her pupil was so dark, it looked like an endless pit. Her clothes changed into a slim fitting black shirt and black sweat pants. Only the waist and a silver cat on her sleeve was silvery bright with rhinestones. She wore a long dazzling black cape that had silver embroidery of a fox on the bottom.

Yukina had a penguin, and it was chirping around a happy Yukina. The penguin itself froze around everything, making it unbearable but enough to be alive. Yukina, however felt complete warmth. The penguin had icy, kind dark magenta eyes. It had normal black and white patterns, but it looked a little blue. It's beak was a pretty lively orange yellow.

Yukina, was wearing a beautiful blue fighting kimono with dark mysterious magenta patterns of a penguin. She had a long, flowing cape with clear blue, as if made of delicate carved ice. Her eyes was swirling on one side, redish purple, with the other one mysteriously magenta like her penguin. Her hair was now a pretty shade of pale icy blue.

Kiekio, grinning, had a delicate wolf, who had a earth colored complexion to it, and it fit adorably. The earth rippled at its paws, bowing down to him, the wolf. The eyes swished around, like dirt, quivering like an earthquake, sometimes dark, fertile color, sometimes a light, dry clay color. The ears quirked, and swished around, revealing a proud bite mark from a fight.

Kiekio, had her ears on top, with a similar small bite mark, except it had an earring in it...

**Next chapter.**


	4. Not Cashless anymore

:P Let's begin with the story. Betas? Help me?

Review? Rate? Comments? Would be appreciated.

There once was a little lamb, and her name was F-

**Chapter Four.**

" I need to eat a little lamb, maybe Red Riding Hood.' Kiekio sniffled, and suddenly a red, silky cape appeared behind her, with artistic rips and tears of a wolf.

"Pffft." Botan lip sighed.

Botan was holding a vampire phoenix, having to be black and mysterious. Botan, was now Lady of Death. Her eyes had a intelligent reflection, almost as if to say, " I know everything. Don't hide from me." Her cheerfulness was still there, never wavering. Her hair tumbled downward, and she had pride and elegance. She was like a porcelain doll.

Her clothes were now completely black, with blue and silver designs, replacing the pink. The kimono showed little cleavage and the middle part of her kimono was now collared and frilled, and the blue knot was hot, bright pink. Her cape was jet black, and clear at the bottom. It was decorated with a stitched black phoenix, swirling into the darkness. Her lips were ruby red with a dark glistening substance, like blood, but not quite.

" Now listen up girls, darkness is coming. An evil force, I cannot reveal who, the dead is rising. They are coming back, slowly. It is your equal evil's work. Do not speak of his name, he will be able to sense you. He is stronger. Pure evil is made out of him. His Youki is getting stronger-" Shiori hesitated.

" Oh..." Kagome whispered.

" Girls, he has no heart. He only has a soul, and his body, is pure Youki. Nothing else. Kagome here, for instance is made of pure, holy energy. Seikouki is Pure, Holy energy. But instead, she also has Youki, but it is not there, anymore. She is a kitsune neko, her dog demoness side has not come yet. Your neko side is Forbidden, light and shadow. Kagome is also a Shikon Miko.

I expect you all know what that is. Botan, is a vampire phoenix. She is also the official Lady Death. Yukina, is an Ice Queen. She also has the legendary ice penguin demon. Kiekio is a Earth Wolf Demoness, very rare indeed. I think princess of a wolf tribe... Maybe. But you are the descendant of Kouga and Ayname."

They all heard Kagome sweatdrop and cheer.

"Also... You will need to get ready for the Dark Tournament. You will meet-" Shiori screamed as she was attacked in a nanosecond and a note appeared.

_If you want her back, you will join the Dark Tournament. Have a good day. If you don't, your friends and family will die. We know who you are. Meet us at Tokoyo Port, we will compete at Hanging Neck Island again. We have Shirori to kill off first. The prize is, well, we know what you want Kagome. It's the demon N. we have, he's competing. _

_-Togoro_

They silently strolled back, thoughts scattered.

" Okay, guys, we need weapons! We should order online, I have another identity." Kagome whispered to them as soon as they got to the shrine and pushed out several snoopers from school.

" Katana!" Kiekio shouted randomly.

" No, I have a demonic site." Botan said.

She slowly typed it in, making sure to brush and press some keys. The screen showed a scaner, and Botan showed a card she snatched from a man. Then, she typed up several sensitive codes, typing in the person's name, and random numbers. The trickiest part was eye scanning. They needed a reddish icy blue eye, and they made poor Mr. Penguin mad in order to achieve the red.

" Poor Mr. Penguin." Yukina cried on Kagome's shoulder.

" Hush, I bet he's fine?" Kagome said.

" Hm... Too bad for this guy C: His money is going down the drain." Kiekio said savagely.

They stared at her like she was wild.

" What?!" Kiekio asked.

"Nothing!" They chimed back to her.

Together they ordered specially made swords for fighters, and the Dark Tournament, but they mostly needed special metals to create their katanas themselves. They all felt guilty, some just a bit, others were dying on the inside. They spent a grand total of $9,903 US Dollars.

Kagome's metal was picked off from an asteroid called " Sue 273 (I made it up by typing in random stuff), it had a flaring white and black gleam that swirled with Seikouki. Botan's was a dark curved blade, it reflected of red of blood. Kiekio had an earthly brown rock, created from the moon and the metals in the center of Earth. Several Youkai died because of that. Yukina had an icy blue shade to hers, and froze anything except koorimes (Ice Demoness).

When it arrived, it also had a set of ' Making your own sword set', which was almost a cheap knock off, until Kagome discovered a button. Jewels shined on the sword table and shimmered in the sunlight.

"Let's get down to business." Botan said.

For the next five hours, they made swords in Kagome's basement. Not a sound was heard outside. But in the basement, clangs and clashes and yelps of pain could be heard.

Meanwhile, Kurama and the rest was trying to find the girls.

" I wonder who the chick that the followed was," Yusuke said.

" So you're cheating?" Kurama smirked, lifted an eyebrow.

" No.. I mean, did you hear about the Dark Tournament? This powerful guy is coming. And, we are against a new team.. Hmmm.. It begins tomorrow, meeting at the Tokyo Port. Ship 893VK. Let's text the girls, probably relaxing at the baths or something. Let's go find them. " Yusuke said, grinning wildly.

"The code of Honor!" Kuwbwara said, smacking his head.

"Let's see about the code of honor when you ask the girls to marry them..." Hiei sighed, " At least he's not cheating Yukina."


	5. Helpless

"Beautiful..." Kagome whispered as the swords glimmered.

" Wow..." Breathed Yukina.

" C' mon! It's time to go!" The girls snapped back in reality as Kagome shouted it out.

They hurriedly climbed onto the car.

**With the Taiyoukai and child demon**

" Ugh..." Sesshomaru moaned in his unconscious world.

They had been sabotaged by Naraku's recreations. The Four Sisters, they called themselves. What if... What if it was with Kanna and Kagua? They saw a flash of albino white hair, and a gust of Kagura's wind. Had they been betrayed...? Had they?

The other two was almost identical twins, except the male's eyes were dark stormy gray. The female's eyes were luminous yellow. As far as they knew, the twins had a love affection for each other.

The female had bright eyes, slanted like a neko. Her kimono had a slit that hid nothing. Aside from that, her spider mark was on her pale neck. She looked like a porcelain doll. Her ears were jet black like her hair twitching on top of her head. Her claws were oddly black, like the opposite colors of a snake's fang. Could she be a dark neko?

The male had slanted stormy gray eyes and a pale face. He was wearing a fighting gi, exactly like the females. His spider mark was at the same angle as the female's except... it was blood red. His jet black ears were still and silent. His claws were a dark obsidian, it seemed to come out of the shadow.

They had hid in the shadows and pounced them ruthlessly. Smirking at their helpless state, after taken by surprise. Cowards.

Shippo was almost dead, his small body beaten up to a small, almost bloody pulp. His ribcages were half cracked and gone. His legs were bruised and cut. His face was now marred by angry gashes of black blood.


End file.
